The invention relates to ball valves for installation in piping.
Ball valve assemblies are often placed in fluid flow lines by "sweating" (i.e., soldering) the inlet and outlet of the ball valve assembly to opposed ends of piping. The elevated temperatures associated with sweating can, in some instances, cause thermal damage to plastic seals and other temperature-sensitive valve components within the ball valve assembly.